THE LETTER
by M'LADYDRAGON
Summary: Rose sends a letter home!


AN: Just an idea I had, Rose sends a letter home to her friend. Not a big idea, but it wouldn't leave me alone until I had written it.

So hope you all enjoy it, let me know what you think! Till next time good reading!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Doctor Who, but alas my poor self can't even afford Series 2 on DVD. What a shame... donations are welcomed to help me purchase the Doctor.

THE LETTER

Shireen,

Feels like I haven't talked to you in years, I hope this letter finds you well. Are you still going out with that bloke John? As soon as I get home we are going out for a girl's night, so you can tell me all the gossip going on. I'm sure you've heard from my Mum that I have run off with a guy. It's true!!! He's fantastic! Mum doesn't like him to much because he takes me off traveling everywhere all the time, first time I went with him we were gone for a year. Didn't feel like a year, but Mum went ballistic when I finally showed up back home. I'm sure you heard about it so I want bore you retelling old news. Don't know why she doesn't like him, she always wanted me to marry a Doctor, and here I bring home the Doctor and she gives me grief! Never can understand mothers, neither can my Doctor, Mum slapped him silly when he brought me home. His face was so gay! Anyway Mum tells me that he's too old for me, but the age difference don't bother me any. It's really funny wherever we go people give us strange looks when they see us together, they wonder what we are, what our relationship is to each other? I'm sure they think he's an old pervert corrupting the young innocent girl; they would be surprised to know it's the other way around. He tells me all the time that he use to have self control over himself, but ever since he met me it just wasn't possible. I just grin at him before pulling him back into my arms and kissing him senseless. I corrupt him more everyday, especially since he told me how sinfully wicked my tongue was. (Wicked tongue, me?) Anyway I make sure now to always poke it out the corner of my mouth when I smile. I'll run it along my lips whenever I eat, and I make sure to always have lollipops on me. Lollipops drive my Doctor crazy, as soon as I unwrap one he's all over me within moments. The fun we have then makes me blush! He's not your typical pretty boy, but he's ruggedly handsome with the most beautiful blue eyes you've ever seen. I finally found my place in this universe, and its standing right beside him. He's the one for me, I'm never leaving him, forever he tells me, and I agree! Yep, if you couldn't guess I love him! I love him! He loves me to though he has never said it, I see it in his eyes when he looks at me, I feel it in his hand as he holds mine, I taste it when he kisses me and claims me as his own. Mum thinks I'm crazy for staying with him, but with him I'm everything, without him I'm nothing, does that make since? Funny story the other day we went to some market in the middle of nowhere to do a little shopping, and we were holding hands as we walked around and this man stopped us and asked if I was my doctor's daughter. You should have seen the indignant look on his face, it was priceless!! Anyway blue eyes flashing, my Doctor pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately. (My knees buckled like in the movies, can you believe that!!!!) When he finally pulled back from me he looked the other man in the eyes and told him we were forever lovers! My heart melted at that moment, it lasted all of ten seconds, and then we had to run for our lives! Literally run for our lives!! Seems it was against the law there to show public displays of affection, so this angry mob chased us all the way back to his ship. You wouldn't believe how often that happens to us.

We are landing now and fixing to head out to explore Barcelona, so I have to cut this short. Miss you bunches, can't wait to see you again. As soon as I replace my phone (lost it while we were running from the mob) I'll call you and we can all go out to dinner together or something. I can't wait for you to meet him! Give everyone my love, see ya soon!

Cheers

Rose


End file.
